


Doodles for 'Worm Charming' by GremlinSR

by i-drive-a-nii-san (OftheValkyrie)



Series: Doodles Inspired by Great Fanfics [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Baby Naruto, F/M, Fan Art, Young Kakashi, dad feels, fan art of fanfic, fic rec, hokage shikaku, shit how do you take care of a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/i-drive-a-nii-san
Summary: Shikaku is a genius dad who will save Konaha with worms, plus a lot of feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worm Charming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611106) by [GremlinSR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinSR/pseuds/GremlinSR). 



> This is Naruto fanart inspired by GremlinSR's genius fic 'Worm Charming' 
> 
> It’s basically a sociopolitical drama asking what would have happened if Shikaku had become Hokage after Minato’s death instead of The Third and OH MAN it is good. 
> 
> A+ for heart wrenching character development and engaging political maneuvering, ya’ll should really read it. <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi struggles under the pressure of keeping his sensei's precious legacy alive


End file.
